


Santa, Baby

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius is an excited puppy, and Remus just wants to sleep. Also I am going to pretend that nobody went to Azkaban and nobody died for the sake of this fic because that’s how it should have been.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 23





	Santa, Baby

Remus Lupin was an extremely light sleeper, always had been. So when, to his utter surprise, he heard music coming from the kitchen at 5 AM, he headed there to investigate. He tiptoed down the stairs so as to not wake Sirius. However, when he got to the kitchen he noticed Sirius standing there, merrily humming along to all the songs.

“What the fuck are you doing, Siri?” Remus asked groggily.

“I’m making cookies.”

“Why?”

“To get on Santa’s ‘Nice’ List, obviously,” Sirius said that as though it were completely normal for a 22-year-old man to dance around his kitchen at five in the morning baking cookies for Santa.

“It’s 5 fucking AM.  **Go to sleep, Santa isn’t real** .” Remus mumbled, still rubbing his eyes sleepily. Sirius chuckled at his condition and finally caved.

“Only because you look adorable when you’re sleepy and I can’t say no to that face.”


End file.
